


You Deserve The Title

by ObsessedWithEverything808



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, a little twist on the Trojan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithEverything808/pseuds/ObsessedWithEverything808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a Greek mythology nerd, so I thought...huh, why not?  Basically this is a skimmons twist on the Trojan War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve The Title

**Author's Note:**

> Skye is still actually Daisy (so pls don't flip out when you read Skye), and she's kinda the Hector of the story. Ward is actual child crybaby Paris, and Mack is their personal guard. Jemma is Helen's sister and they live with Menelaus, but Helen isn't married to him yet. Meanwhile, Bobbi is slaying the game as Achilles, and Fitz is Odysseus. Also, I know all of this isn't going to be 100% accurate, so no need to call me out on it my fellow mythology buffs.

It was usual, of course, for there to be visitors in the palace of Menelaus.  He was the King of Sparta, as well as the promised husband of the most beautiful woman in the world.  However, those guests were usually from other parts of Greece, usually other kings to discuss alliances and war strategies, but never from such a place as the city of Troy.

Jemma stood alongside her sister, Helen, as King Menelaus welcomed his guests into his home.  He had a smile on his face, though Jemma knew it was a facade thanks to Helen telling her of Menelaus' doubts and worries of the arrival of his guests that he shared with her the night before.  It wasn't a secret that there has always been a bit of a rivalry between Troy and Greece, the alliance between them shaky at best (if you could even call it an alliance).  Priam apparently has had enough of it, and has sent his eldest daughter and son to meet with the king of Sparta, hoping to strengthen their ties together.

"Ah, Prince Ward.  How very kind of you and your sister to travel to my home.  I welcome you both," Menelaus said, taking Grant Ward's hand and allowing the young prince to kneel before him.

"Thank you, King of Sparta, for your warm hospitality and for allowing us to meet with you.  Our father appreciates it."  Prince Ward stood once he was finished with his statement, allowing his sister to step forward in his place.

"And Princess Skye, my dear, how it is such a pleasure to be in the presence of such an intelligent young warrior.  I have heard of your battle strategies and rumors of your skills being able to challenge the best warriors across the land."  Menelaus allowed Princess Skye to remain standing, simply clasping one of her hands in both of his while she sent him a marvelous smile in response to his boasting of her.

"If the rumors are true, they say she's been wielding a sword since she could walk," Helen whispered subtly to Jemma beside her, always wondering what it would be like to meet the royalty from Troy.

"That's very unlikely, dear sister.  Do you realize how incredibly heavy a sword is?  I believe it impossible for a child so young to be able to even lift it a mere centimeter off the ground," she replied with the same hushed tone, her eyes locked and focused on the princess before them.  There was something about the young woman that charmed her, though she couldn't let Helen know, or else her sister would tease her mercilessly.  She truly did believe that Princess Skye could wield a sword at such a young age.  She believed Princess Skye could do anything, especially with a smile like that.

"You're such a bore, Jemma.  Athena has given you too much of a brain."

"Ruler of Sparta, you speak too highly of me.  For I am nothing but a warrior like the rest of my father's army."  Princess Skye bowed her head in respect for the king, her eyes somehow locking with Jemma's as she lifted it, a curious, amused smile blossoming upon her face before she looks back to the king.  Jemma squashed down what little hope grew inside of her, realizing the princess must've been glancing over at Helen.  She is nothing in comparison to her sister, and she's gotten used to people wanting nothing to do with her, for she isn't the most beautiful woman in the world like Helen.

"Those who deserve a praise as great as you surely deserve it," Menelaus assured, giving Princess Skye's hand a pat before turning and making a great gesture towards the two woman to the side of his throne.  "May I introduce to you the lovely Helen, whom I am so gracious to be allowed to soon call my wife, and her favorite of sisters, Lady Jemma."  Prince Ward's face lit up at the mention of Helen, his eyes glistening with awe and desire, while Princess Skye simply nodded at the most beautiful woman in the world before turning her attention fully to Jemma, her eyes soft and warm, a look she gives to no other in the house of Menelaus, though Jemma tries to ignore that fact and shyly averts her gaze.

"It is wonderful to meet the eldest of the royal children.  Priam should be proud to have such wonderful successors to take care of his beloved Troy."  Helen bowed gracefully, Ward smirking at the image while Skye nods and bows back.

"It is truly an honor to meet you," Jemma agreed, following Helen's lead.  Ward's eyes are still glued to Helen at this point, but Skye smiled dreamily in appreciation of the comment.  It was a wonder how Jemma hadn't openly swooned at the sight.

"I shall allow you to get settled in my guest chambers, any of which you choose to be of your liking.  We must have a joyous occasion in celebration of your stay this evening, and we will discuss important business only when the sun rises.  Call any of my servants if you need anything."

Menelaus had his guards escort the prince and princess away towards the chambers, also telling his servants to prepare for a great feast and party, walking off to find his messenger to invite worthy guests.

***

The festivities were vibrant and full of life, making Jemma smile as she watched the scene before her.  Musicians played the most magnificent tunes on their lyres, couples and strangers who've never met before danced away on the open area of the main hall, and people laughed and spoke with great mirth, cups of wine in hand.

Jemma stood, watching the guests who now filled the palace, Helen sitting next to her with Menelaus on his throne the next seat over.  Some have mistaken her for one of Helen's handmaidens, but she and the people who matter know that she is nothing of that status, and Helen is never afraid to correct those who think of her sister so lowly.

"Prince Ward hasn't taken his eyes off of you, Jemma."  Helen spoke with a giggle laced in her tone, always excited when young suitors payed attention to her little sister.

"I pray Athena give you some of the brain you complain I have too much of," Jemma muttered, making Helen scoff.

"What is that supposed to mean, sister?"

"You only see him looking at me because that is where he looks when you catch him staring at _you_ ," Jemma answered easily, rolling her eyes at Helen's clueless look.

"The prince stares at me?  Oh what game is Aphrodite playing with these poor men?  I am taken."  Helen frowned, looking at her sister sadly.  "When will the goddess of love bless _you_ , my dear sister?  For you deserve love far more than I."

"The virgin goddesses must want me to follow in their footsteps, and I cannot argue with the gods."

"Oh but sister-"

"King of Sparta, Lady Helen of Sparta, I thank you both for the great hospitality you have shown me and my brother with this joyous celebration," Princess Skye announced at the bottom of the steps leading to Menelaus' throne.  She then smiled warmly at Jemma, a spark of hope shining in her brown eyes.  "And I hope you may allow me to have a moment with Lady Jemma."

Jemma felt her heart flutter, Princess Skye being the only one to ever look at her while asking the king for permission to whisk her away.  Usually suitors treated Jemma as if she weren't there when asking for her hand, only focused on the king.  But Princess Skye only kept eye contact with Jemma, and acted as if the king was the one who didn't exist.

Helen nodded quickly towards Menelaus, and the king took the hint and nodded his head at the princess.  "Of course, my dear."

Princess Skye offered her hand, Jemma taking it with a smile of her own and following the other woman's lead out into the crowd of guests, blushing at how the Trojan kept glancing over at her.  The princess then stopped once they were at their destination, keeping Jemma's hand in hers while wrapping her other arm around her waist, the sister of Helen reveling in how strong and firm the hold on her was, blushing madly as she dared to take a step closer.  Princess Skye smirked at their proximity, her eyes enchanting and full of something that made Jemma's toes curl and her fingers grasp the other woman's shoulder just a bit tighter.  The Trojan started to mimic the dancing of those around them, swaying them side to side while never taking her eyes away from the amber orbs that belonged to Jemma.

"My brother hasn't stopped speaking of your sister," the princess stated while lifting her arm so that she could twirl Jemma, quickly pulling her back, both of them wanting to regain their closeness.

"The usual response to meeting the most beautiful woman in the world," Jemma said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You?"  Jemma blushed and faltered slightly in her step, the princess quickly tightening her hold on her and seeming to regain her track of thought.  "I apologize for speaking my mind so carelessly...it's just, you are the first I think of when speaking about the most beautiful woman in the world.  I hope you aren't offended in any way by what I have said-"

"No, no!  I just-...nobody has ever said such a thing."  Jemma smiled sadly after admitting the truth, laying her head upon the Trojan's chest as they slowly rocked side by side.

Princess Skye grinned at how comfortable Lady Jemma was with her, hugging her closer.  "I pray the gods may help me somehow understand how that is possible.  You are beautiful, Lady Jemma.  You need not envy your sister, for you surpass her in more ways than one."

Jemma tilted her head up to look at the princess, taking a moment to appreciate how the candlelight illuminatesd her flawless and clearly sculpted by the gods face, her lush brown locks of hair flowing down to her shoulders in perfect waves.  "That means much more to me than you may think, Princess Skye.  I thank you for your compliments."

"I enjoy giving you compliments."  Jemma glanced down at the princess' lips before leaning up to press a kiss to the Trojan's cheek, letting her lips linger for a few seconds before pressing another kiss much more chaste to the corner of the woman's mouth.  Princess Skye cleared her throat, blushing a deep red from Jemma's actions, desperately trying to play it off and start a new conversation.  "I must tell you, Lady Jemma, that my brother may act unkind to you, for he only has eyes and actions meant for your sister.  He isn't very bright, and doesn't think about what his actions may cause."

Jemma giggled, knowing for a fact that the princess is obviously the smarter sibling, if Menelaus' welcome was anything to go by.

"Thank you for the warning.  I shall not let anything go to heart if it is not said or done by you."  Jemma was flirting now, and she purposefully laced her fingers with the Trojan's, her other hand rubbing smooth circles along the exposed skin on the princess' shoulder that the sleeves of her dress failed to cover.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the other woman said, playing along with a smirk on her lips that Jemma really wanted to kiss away.

She almost did, if it weren't for Helen appearing just at that second, tapping her sister on the shoulder to get her attention.  The princess of Troy takes a step back from Jemma, releasing her hold on her and allowing her to converse with her sister.  Jemma tried not to strangle her sister for causing she and the Trojan to lose their proximity.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but it is time for Lady Jemma and I to retire to our chambers."  Helen locked eyes with Jemma, making her statement more towards her than the princess next to them.  Jemma just knew it was her sister's way of teasing her for losing track of time, and Helen obviously knew why.

"Oh, of course.  My apologies for keeping Lady Jemma for so long," Princess Skye said, offering a head bow of apology towards Helen before turning to face Jemma.  "I pray you sleep well tonight, Lady Jemma."

"Only if the gods bless me with dreams of you."  The Trojan quirked her lips up into a small smile, leaning in to press a kiss to Jemma's forehead before turning and walking off to most likely find her brother.

"By the gods, that was sickeningly cute!" Helen exclaimed, happily smiling at her sister.  "You must tell me everything, dear sister.  Has Cupid carried out his mother's blessings for you?"

"I pray it's true," Jemma muttered, still watching the princess of Troy as she walks through the crowd, easily standing out as the most beautiful person among them.

Helen simply shook her head with a knowing smile on her face, grabbing her sister's hand and walking them towards their chambers.

***

Jemma felt her body flush at the way Princess Skye was wielding her sword, swinging it like a goddess herself.  It was truly fascinating and...entertaining to watch her body move so fluidly yet deadly at the same time, her training tunic Menelaus offered her exposing enough skin and muscle to make Jemma feel a bit hot.

"Marvelous, marvelous!" Menelaus bellowed, clapping his hands as the Trojan disarmed her opponent and seized him with the tip of her sword at his throat.  "You truly are the mightiest warrior of Troy."

"It is no doubt that the rumors are true."  Leo Fitz offered a smile towards the princess, collecting his sword and walking over to shake hands with her.  "It makes me both amazed and terrified."

"Fitz is one of our best warriors and strategists," Menelaus explained.

"I noticed," Princess Skye stated.  "You fight differently than the Greeks I have faced in the past.  Swifter, and smarter."

"I am glad that Menelaus offered me as a challenge.  It was truly an experience being able to see your skill so personally."  The princess smiles, appreciating Fitz's compliment.

"An experience indeed," Jemma whispered to herself, blushing at how vivid and inappropriate her thoughts could become.

"Your girl is incredible, sister.  Rumors of her skill are nothing in comparison to the real thing," Helen said, truly impressed with the mock battle they just witnessed.  This was just training, so she could only imagine what a real battle against the Trojan would be like.

Ward noticed how impressed Helen seemed to be, so he quickly jumped in and wrapped an arm around his sibling.  "My sister is truly a gift sent to our city by the gods.  She has also been training me to join my father's army alongside her."  However, he didn't seem to notice how embarrassing it sounds to say that a prince who should be well trained and ready to lead an army by now has to instead be overshadowed by his little sister, and that little sister is the one who's training him.

Helen and Jemma started giggling off to the side, covering their mouths with their hands once they realized they were loud enough to be heard.  Ward looked up at them with a sad puppy face, meanwhile his sister glanced over at them as well, a smile growing on her lips when she spots Jemma, not even realizing she had an audience.

She excused herself from the conversation between her brother, Fitz, and Menelaus, quickly walking over to the two sisters who watch from under the shade, grinning as Jemma steps forward to press a kiss to her cheek in greeting.

"I didn't realize you had come to watch," the princess of Troy commented once Jemma had returned to her position beside Helen.

"Menelaus warned us against missing a magnificent battle," Helen answered, smirking at her sister's obvious crush.

"I hope I did not disappoint."

"I enjoyed watching.  You truly are incredible," Jemma added, quick to dispel any doubts the princess had.

"Do you fight often?" Helen asked, curious.

"I fight only when necessary to the people of Troy.  I have fought in three wars with my father's army."

"With?" Jemma asked.

"Three?" Helen asked at the same time as her sister.

"You are a princess, yet they allow you to be part of such a bloodbath?" Jemma continued, secretly worried once thoughts of all the injuries Princess Skye must've had to endure pop into her head.

"I am a princess, yes, but my father also has entrusted his army to me.  My strategies and war plans have never failed, and I myself have never lost a battle.  Though I would feel guilty giving orders to my father's men while I myself do nothing, so I join them.  After all, it is much harder to get your men to trust you from the sidelines."

"I don't like the idea of that at all," Jemma scoffed.

"May I ask why?" the princess asked, honestly concerned.

"I don't want you getting hurt..."

The Trojan frowned, grabbing Jemma's hand and lacing their fingers together.  "I get injuries, yes, but never have I died in battle, and that is all that matters."

"Skye!"

All three women turned to look back towards the others who are also outside, Prince Ward waving his sister over while Fitz and the king look at her expectantly. 

She quickly returned her attention to Jemma, bringing her other hand up to cup the woman's cheek before kissing her jaw.  Jemma blushed to herself while the princess nodded her farewell towards Helen, taking one last glance at Jemma before hurrying over to the king.

"Just have a proper kiss already!" Helen groaned, wishing her sister would stop wasting time and make a move.

***

Two days had passed, and soon it was the night before the royals from Troy would have to sail home.  Both the Trojans and the Greek sisters of Sparta were dreading how fast time seemed to be going by.  Helen was saddened to even think of Jemma losing that happy little spark in her eyes whenever Princess Skye was around, and Jemma, of course, was depressed to realize that her time with the Trojan princess was coming to an end.  Said princess was going to miss seeing the only person who could own her heart, while Prince Ward wasn't too keen on having to go back to not being able to see the most beautiful woman in the world ever day (but he sure is going to have fun boasting about it to all of his friends back home).

"I wish for you to stay," Jemma commented, sitting on the bed and looking up at the princess hopefully.  She had offered the other woman to help her pack for her journey back home, and she had quickly agreed, knowing that Jemma was searching for an excuse that they be around each other.

"I wish to stay with you, too," Skye replied, sadly, putting the piece of clothing in her hand down off to the side and joining Jemma on the bed.  Jemma quickly moved as close to her as possible and snuggled into her side.  "I could stay here with you forever."

"Then do it," Jemma offered.

"I must return home.  The people of Troy missed us before we even left the shore, so we must go back to them."

"But I'll miss you more, Princess Skye."

"What have I told you, sweetheart?" the woman asked teasingly, chuckling at Jemma's blush from the nickname.  "You can just call me Skye, or anything else you'd like."

"There are other options?" Jemma asked curiously.

"Well, anything you may want to call me, but also... I have another name."

Jemma perked up, quickly interested.  "Another name?  Please tell me, Skye."

Skye chuckled again, smiling lovingly at the other woman as she wrapped her arms around her.  "Daisy.  My mother first wanted to name my Daisy, but my father chose Skye instead.  My mother still calls me Daisy whenever she gets the chance, though."

"Daisy..." Jemma muttered thoughtfully, smiling slowly as she realized that she really enjoyed the way the name slipped off her tongue.  "I like it.  It's so beautiful...just like you."

Tension quickly started to build upon the tension that's already been between them ever since they laid their eyes on each other, but their proximity to each other in this situation especially seemed to add to it.  They were sitting on a bed, after all, and the dim lighting of the chambers only served to add to the mood and energy swirling around them.

"Jemma...I..." Skye started, but paused when the Greek kissed her neck, distracting her from what she was saying.

"Yes, Daisy?"  The use of her other name sent a jolt of electricity up Skye's spine.

"Stop me if this isn't what you want."

Jemma didn't have any time to question Skye's statement before the Trojan princess had her lips on hers, kissing her with a searing passion that made her head spin and her body ignite with a flame of desire and need for more.  The princess continued to deepen the kiss, their tongues brushing against each other as Jemma pulled the other woman on top of her, falling back onto the bed, their heated kisses quickly turning into much more as hands roam and sighs of pleasure slip past their lips.

Skye suddenly pulled back, looking deep into Jemma's eyes, searching for an answer to an unknown question.

"Jemma, we don't have to rush this if you don't want to." 

"Daisy, take me.  I want to be yours," Jemma begged, her tone not at all hiding how much she wanted this.

The princess captured her lips with her own once again, removing Jemma's night robe as gently and lovingly as possible, the packing they were supposed to be doing completely forgotten.

***

Helen and Jemma walked down the hall leading to Menelaus' throne room where they would be saying their farewell to the royal siblings from Troy.

Jemma had to explain to Helen that morning why she hadn't returned to her chamber, even after curfew, but even before she began Helen had already had a knowing look on her face.  Helen had then simply smiled after the explanation and hugged her sister tight, truly happy that Jemma had finally been blessed by the gods with the gift of love.

Now, however, they were both not looking forward to watching Skye leave, taking as long as possible so that maybe the royals will miss their ship.

"Jemma!"

Jemma broke out into a huge grin when she saw her princess hurrying towards them, quickly wrapping Jemma up in an embrace and kissing her soundly.  Helen had to hold in her squeak of pure joy.

When the two finally broke apart, Jemma giggled and slapped Skye's arm.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the king?  I'm sure he wants to have a few last words with you and your brother."

Skye just kissed her again in response, smiling when Jemma tugged her closer.

"I told Ward I had something to take care of first.  He said he would have the final words with the king," Skye finally answered.

"You left Ward alone to handle talking to the king?  Are you sure that was wise?  He isn't exactly intelligent," Helen interjected.

"It's worth being able to hold Jemma one last time."

Though Jemma was ecstatic that Skye had come to see her, it still didn't help the fact that Skye and her brother were leaving today.  Her sadness loomed over her as they entered the throne room, watching the siblings from Troy bowing before Menelaus.

"I hope our hospitality has been to your pleasure," the king bellowed.

Skye locked eyes with Jemma.  "Very much so."  Jemma flushed at the memory of Skye's touch the night before.

"Tell Priam that I am glad to strengthen our ties, and that hopefully we may be able to discuss a possible trade agreement in the near future."

"We will.  Thank you, King of Sparta."

And just like that, they were gone.

 

\---

 

"Is our alliance truly sealed, my dear?"

Skye glanced up at her father, confused.  She stopped walking, her father following her lead as they stood in the garden of the palace.

"Father, I do not understand.  Ward and I have already discussed this with you at dinner-"

"And Ward is far more sensitive and gullible than you or I, and we both know this.  I want to know what you truly think, without Ward around.  Tell me, my love, in all honesty."

Skye stood silent for a moment, clenching her jaw and pursing her lips in thought.

"The alliance is stronger than it was before, true, but it still doesn't feel entirely right.  I think the Greeks are still wary of us, and they do not trust us completely.  I assume the way Grant was looking at Helen didn't do anything to change their opinion."

"Oh my," Priam groaned, walking his daughter a few steps over so they could sit on a conveniently placed bench.  "So it is true that my boy has fallen for the most beautiful in all the land."  Skye scrunched up her face, knowing that her father was talking about Helen, though all she could think of was Jemma.  "You mustn't let him do anything foolish, my dear.  He is blind in his desires.  We cannot let the alliance break all because of my foolish son."

"There is no need to worry, father.  We are home now.  He cannot do anything foolish."

"Ah, but I am sending you back, dear."

Skye stifled a squeal of excitement at the possibility of seeing Jemma again so soon.

"Why, father?"

"While rambling about the great beauty of Helen, Grant also happened to spill a bit about how friendly you seemed with the woman's sister.  If it is what I think, then I want you to go back and bring her here."

Skye blushed, nodding her head sheepishly.  "It is true, father, I am in love with the sister of Helen, Lady Jemma.  I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how you would take the news.  I know you were planning to have me marry Lorelei-"

"Nonsense, my dear.  I just want you to be happy, and if this Lady Jemma makes you happy, then I want to meet her and welcome her to the city of Troy.  I will send you and your brother back in a month."

"Thank you, father."

"You are welcome, Skye.  You are my favorite child, after all."

***

It had been a month since Jemma had last seen Skye-no, Daisy.  She was truly depressed and wouldn't leave her chambers the first week after Daisy's departure, Helen sometimes joining her and simply holding her to provide any comfort that she could for her sister.  Her week of yearning was soon put to an end when Menelaus announced his wedding to Helen to be the very next morning.  Jemma had to be there for her sister, and she wanted Helen to remember her sister being happy during her wedding, not sad and mopy.  There were many celebrations to come after that, not a day going by without a feast and gathering.  There was also another day where Fitz (since he had thought of it) had all of Helen's suitors take the Oath of Tyndareus, making them promise to offer military aid in the case of Helen's abduction from Menelaus.  With all of the suitors around the palace she had to act on her best behavior by order of Menelaus.  He didn't want any of the other men, most his friends and comrades, to think that the people of his palace were sad and unhappy.

Now that all of that had died down a bit, Jemma has had more time to sit and remember her small time with Daisy.  She yearned to feel loved and appreciated again, only Daisy being the one to make her feel in such a magnificent way, everyone else usually fawning over her sister and not realizing she even existed.

"Sister, I have news!" Helen announced, breaking Jemma from her reverie.  Her older sister trotted into the room with a bounce in her step, clearly excited about something.

"What is it?" she asked, genuinely curious.  The only thing Helen got this happy about was the size of her wedding ring.

"Menelaus got a message this morning from Troy."

Jemma's eyes widened.  "What did it say?  What did it say?!" she asked excitedly, nearly tackling her sister when Helen just kept smirking and kept silent to tease her.  "Helen, I swear to the gods, if you don't tell me right now-"

"Priam is sending his eldest daughter and son to meet with Menelaus again."

"Daisy!" Jemma squealed.

Helen only looked at her, confused.  "No, not Daisy.  _Skye_!"  Jemma only shook her head and let her sister think she had this one.

"When should they arrive?"

"I can't imagine it'd be too long from now.  The time that it took this message to get here was probably enough for them to start sailing already.  I'm sure they'll be here in a few days."

Jemma smiled, hugging her sister with pure happiness surging through her veins.

***

"Princess Skye and Prince Ward!  Welcome back!" King Menelaus cheered upon seeing Ward and Daisy enter the palace, their blue robes and tunics standing out in the Greek crowd, clearly showing that they are of Troy.

Daisy came up to the king first, kneeling and taking his hand.  She then stood and waited for her brother to do the same, her eyes glancing around the room in search of Jemma.  She smiled once she found her, taking in her beauty, especially since it seemed Jemma had chosen a robe specifically to get her attention.  Helen looked like a proud sister standing next to her, smirking when she caught Daisy's eyes roaming over the woman next to her.

Jemma and Daisy both itched to touch each other, but they had to wait for Menelaus to finish his greetings first.  Hopefully he wouldn't want to jump right into business this time, much like the last.

"You have come back so soon.  I am pleased, but also intrigued.  What has brought you here in only a months time?"

"Father was disappointed to hear that he had missed the wedding between you and Lady Helen.  He sent us here with gifts, as well as ideas of trade," Daisy supplied, Ward letting his sister lead as always while he just stared at Helen.

"I am glad!  But surely you must be tired from your travels.  Please, allow my servants to escort you to your chambers."

"Thank you, King of Sparta.  We appreciate your hospitality."

The servants stepped forward and quietly asked for the royal siblings to follow them, Daisy being sure to glance over her shoulder at Jemma before walking off with her brother.

Once she got the chance, Jemma followed.

***

"I've missed you, my love."  Daisy let her finger trace Jemma's jaw, ending at her chin and tilting her head up towards her own lips, both of them smiling into the kiss. 

They lay atop Daisy's bed once again, their legs intertwined and Jemma's head resting against the princess' chest. 

"I've missed you, too.  It seems like it was a lifetime since I've seen you."  Jemma pressed loving kisses to her love's cheek, making the other woman smile and hold her tighter.  "I also love your new bangs.  They frame your beautiful face so well, Daisy."  Daisy showed her gratitude for both the use of her name and the compliment by nuzzling her face down into the crook of Jemma's neck, her heart fluttering at the sound of the other woman's giggle, always enjoying whenever her love was happy.  Jemma ran her hand through Daisy's hair, making sure to play with her bangs as well, and Daisy gives her a few moments before grabbing that very hand and pressing kisses to it.

They lay there a while longer, drinking in the sensation of simply being near the other and how content it makes them feel.

Daisy soon remembered what her father said to her, however, and decided now would be as good a time as any to bring it up to Jemma.

"Love," she started, getting Jemma's attention, as well as a chaste kiss.  "I would like to bring you back to Troy."

Jemma tilted her head, furrowing her brow and bringing a hand up to cup Daisy's cheek, rubbing her thumb mindlessly over the smooth skin.  "To stay?"

"No, at least not yet.  My father left the decision up to me, but he'd like to meet you, and I think it's a good idea to get you acquainted with the people of Troy, since you will soon be their new princess."  Jemma's heart swelled at Daisy's not so subtle hint towards marriage and commitment.

"You must ask Menelaus," she responded.

"I know, Jemma, but I wanted to ask you first.  Your opinion is the only one that truly matters to me."

Jemma grinned, snuggling closer to Daisy and nodding her head enthusiastically.  "I'd like that."

***

Gifts and talk of trade had been exchanged, and now it was time for Daisy and Ward to leave Sparta once again, however before Menelaus could begin his farewell speech, Daisy grabbed Jemma's hand and held onto it firmly, bringing them both before the king.

"My dear king, I humbly ask of you one more favor before my brother and I leave.  I would like Lady Jemma to accompany us back to Troy.  My father would like to meet her, and I would like to introduce my world to the people of the city."

Jemma internally swooned at Daisy's statement while Helen externally swooned, showing her immense approval as she cooed.

Menelaus obviously caught sight of Helen's approval, turning back to his wife's sister and the princess of Troy, smiling at the two.

"Lady Jemma, I am happy for you.  Princess Skye, I grant you permission to take my wife's sister to Troy.  You must promise to return, however."

"I promise, King Menelaus, and I thank you for allowing me this pleasure."

***

"Looking for something?" a voice boomed behind her, causing Jemma to jump and spin around quickly.  She sighed in relief when she found that it was only Daisy's personal guard, Mack.

"I'm looking for Skye, actually."  Daisy had already warned her about using her real name around those in the palace.  It was a touchy subject, especially since her mother ran from Priam and the palace, leaving Skye to live with her father and only visit her once in a great while. 

She had woken up this morning to an empty bed, and she set out to look for the other woman, though she got lost quite quickly thanks to being in an unfamiliar palace.

"She has a meeting with her father and his council this morning.  She must've forgotten to tell you."

"Oh, I see.  Does she attend many of these meetings?"

"They are of war strategy and the condition of the army, so she attends mostly all of them, yes," Mack answered with a chuckle.

"Excuse me for asking, but may you please tell me if Skye gets injured in battle a lot?"

Mack smiled.  "She does, but only because she has never had a reason to return home.  She used to have no interest in love, only sleeping around with woman across the city who jumped at the chance to be with royalty.  The only thing she loved was the thrill of battle, hoping that maybe one day it would take her away from the daily misery of not having anyone she will ever truly come to love.  She was reckless, though she always returned home with another win under her belt.  Now, though, I truly see that the gods haven't let her take her own life because they were saving her for you."

Jemma let her jaw drop in surprise, not expecting to hear something so meaningful coming from Mack.  True she didn't exactly enjoy hearing of her love's struggles, but she's glad that Mack shared them with her, because now she knows just how much Daisy must love her.

"I...had no idea."

"Nobody does, Lady Jemma.  I am the only one Skye confides in with such thoughts."

"She must trust you greatly."

"I have always been more of a friend to the princess, rather than just a guard.  I protect her, in all aspects of her life."

"I am glad that you've kept her safe, Mack."

"I am glad that you've come into her life and made her truly happy."

***

Jemma stood looking out over the balcony that branched off from Daisy's chamber, merely a sheet wrapped around her to cover her skin, though Daisy had already told her that nobody can see the balconies since the chambers were all located at the back of the palace.  She watched the quiet city peacefully, enjoying how calm it was.  Greece never seemed to let a second go by without doing anything or bustling around the town.

Arms encircled her from behind, and Jemma leaned back into the embrace, enjoying the warmth that she felt from being close to Daisy.  The princess had only a thinly layered robe on, making it practically see through, getting Jemma slightly excited since her body was still tingling with the sensations from the past hours they've spent together.  The other woman then started trailing kisses down Jemma's neck, making the Greek sigh happily and tilt her neck to give the princess more access to her sensitive skin.

"Troy is so beautiful," Jemma commented, leaning even further into Daisy's chest.

"The people love you."  Daisy pressed one last kiss to her skin.  " _I_ love you."

"I love you, too.  I love you so much, Daisy.  I've never felt so content and happy with life before I met you, dear."  Daisy was quiet for a while, Jemma able to tell that the princess was thinking about something.  "Daisy?  Is something wrong?"

"Marry me."

Jemma turned in Daisy's embrace, smiling up at her with hope and love.  "What?" she asked with disbelief, knowing this is too good to be real.  It must be the gods playing with her.

"I love you, Jemma.  I want you to be mine forever."  Daisy toyed with a few of Jemma's fingers.  "I want you to be here with me in Troy, not with Menelaus.  I don't want Menelaus to have claim over you anymore.  You're mine, and you will always be mine.  I want everyone to know it."

"Daisy...is this real?  Please tell me this isn't a dream..."

"It isn't a dream, love.  This is real.  I want you to marry me."

"Yes, Daisy.  I will marry you.  I want to be yours forever."

 

\---

 

"I am going to Mount Ida to be with Oenone."

"What?!" Daisy questioned, shocked at her brother's news.  "You're just going to leave us?  Grant, you can't-"

"Yes, I can, and I'm going to.  I want to be with Oenone."

"This is so sudden, brother.  Have you talked to father about this?"

"I want to be with her, Skye.  I haven't seen her in weeks."

"I haven't seen my _wife_ in months, Grant, and you don't see me making any rash decisions-"

"You don't know what I feel, sister."

"Think about this, please."

"I already have.  I'm going to Mount Ida."

 

\---

 

"Aphrodite has given me Helen."

"But Helen is married to Menelaus.  How is this even possible?  How did this happen?"

"I was on Mount Ida when Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite came before me to judge which of them was the fairest of them all.  Hera offered me to be king, Athena offered me the best battle strategies that will guarantee us forever victorious, and Aphrodite offered me marriage to the most beautiful woman in all the world."

"And you didn't choose Athena?  Brother, why would you chose a woman over eternal victory?"

"Wouldn't you choose Jemma over battle strategy as well?"  Daisy remained quiet, knowing he had a point.

"Even though that is true, you do realize that Helen is married to Menelaus?  The King of Sparta.  Do you really expect him to just hand his wife over?"

"Aphrodite promised her to me.  She doesn't love him anymore, she loves me."

"Brother, listen to me!  It doesn't matter what Helen feels, Menelaus would never let her go.  The most you'll have is an affair."

"No, I want all of her!  She is mine!"

"She belongs to Menelaus.  Do you know how furious the king will be when he finds out you've taken his wife?  This could start a war, brother.  Father has worked so hard to ensure our alliance with the Greeks, and now you're just going to throw it all away?  Think about this."

"I set sail for Sparta in the morning.  Either join me, or stay home.  But either way I'm going, sister, and you can't do anything about that."

***

"Always so beautiful," Daisy whispered, making Jemma jump before turning in recognition of her wife's voice, smiling and jumping into Daisy's arms upon seeing her.

"I've missed you so much, my love.  What are you doing here?  I thought you weren't going to come get me for another month?"

"Wanted to check up on the most beautiful woman in the world," Daisy replied, shrugging with a crooked grin on her face.

"That's my sister's title, Daisy."

"But you deserve the title so much more."

"You always say that," Jemma stated, blushing at how sincere her wife always looked when saying that.

"Because it's true, and I'm happy to always remind you."

"Thank you, love.  I also quite like your hair.  It seems to change every time I see you."  Daisy had cut her hair considerably shorter due to the unbearable heat that had come with the past months of summer, it being the hottest it's ever been in a while.

"I am glad you like it.  I only ever wish to please you.  I love you."

Jemma forgot about the other guests in the palace, only able to focus on Daisy and wrap her arms around her neck to pull her in for a long overdue kiss.  Daisy kisses her happily, sighing in content before opening her eyes to see Ward looking around the main hall before leading Helen up the stairs towards the chambers.  Jemma could sense that something was bothering her wife, breaking the kiss and observing the woman before her carefully, trying to read her and see if she might be able to fix anything that was causing her love to feel like this.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Where is Menelaus?" Daisy inquired rather than answering Jemma's question.

"He is with the other guests, telling them all of the funeral he is attending soon.  He sets sail tomorrow morning."

"He's going to be gone?"

"Daisy, please tell me what's bothering you.  I don't like seeing you worrying about something."

Daisy sighed.  "My brother is planning to take your sister back to Troy."

"But she is married to Menelaus-"

"I've tried to tell him that, but he isn't listening.  I will try to talk to him again in the morning, but I'm not sure I'll be able to get through to him."

"So that is why you and your brother are here..."

"Yes.  He's stubborn and said he was going with or without me.  I wanted to come to be sure that I could take you back home with me.  I want you to be safe, and I can't be sure of that if you're all the way in Sparta while I am in Troy.  I know we agreed to let you stay in Greece for a while, but I don't want to wait any longer.  I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen due to your sister and my brother."

"I will go with you if you think that is what's best."

"Thank you, my love.  It makes me feel much better knowing that I will be able to be sure of your safety."

Daisy and Jemma retired to Jemma's chamber, and as they passed Helen's chamber, Daisy frowned and glared, hoping her brother would be able to feel it through the door.

***

"Sister, I must show you something," Ward said, only for Daisy to hear.  He then walked back over to the door that lead down to the lower level of the ship, knowing that his sister would follow when she was ready.

"What is it?" Jemma asked, feeling the concern and anger radiate off of Daisy.

"My brother just started a war."

Sure enough, Helen was standing there when Daisy went after her brother.

***

"The boy has stolen my wife!  I left them, giving them my hospitality and trusting them to watch over the palace while I was gone, and I come home to find my wife gone!  I know it was Prince Ward of Troy!  He has always had his eyes on my Helen."  Menelaus was a ball of anger and pure fury, ranting about his misfortune and missing wife to his brother, Agamemnon. 

"You know what we must do, then, brother?" Agamemnon asked, smiling at the opportunity to attack Troy and take all of Greece.

"We must get her back from that little bastard!"

"And we will do so by declaring war."

***

"What are you doing here?" Bobbi snapped, thrusting her sword up to Fitz's chest, glaring at him.  She knew that Agamemnon had sent Fitz to acquire her for his war against Troy, she being the best warrior in all of Greece.

"You already know the answer to that question," he replied, offering a witty smile.

Bobbi lowered her blade, allowed Fitz to stand more comfortably.

"I do not wish to fight for him.  He is not a king worth fighting for."

"Then don't fight for him," Fitz offered easily, shrugging like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He won't stop until I agree to-"

"I mean that instead of fighting for him, find something else to fight for.  Your men, perhaps?  Your chance to prove that no warrior of Troy can best you?  Just find something.  If Agamemnon isn't pleased, then I will speak with him."

Bobbi rolled her eyes, knowing Fitz would be able to talk her into this.  It's exactly why Agamemnon chose him to come to her.

"Fine.  I will join the army."

***

The Greeks' first attack on Troy's city did not go in their favor, forcing them to retreat back to the shore and regroup.  Bobbi and her men had lead the fight for the Greeks, doing a considerable amount of damage for such a small group, however they could not best Princess Skye of Troy and her incredible strategy and skills in the battlefield.

The Trojans returned into the city and past the great walls that have kept them safe for years, returning to their families and celebrating their first success.

Jemma frantically ran her hands all over Daisy, assuring herself that there were no injuries on her body.  The princess allowed her to, standing there, still caked in fallen soldiers' blood, as well as mud and sweat.  She pressed kisses to Jemma's forehead whenever she got a chance to, hoping it would help calm her wife down.

"I hate your brother.  How dare he do this!?  How could he so carelessly bring danger upon his city?"

"He's never been intelligent."

Jemma stared deep into Daisy's eyes, willing her to listen to her.  "Daisy, please, don't go out into battle.  I need you here, with me, so that I know for sure you won't die."

"As much as I wish I could stay with you, Jemma, my men need me.  They need me to lead them.  I am their best warrior."

"No!" Jemma shouted, letting her tears that she's been holding back during the battle run down her face, her eyes pleading with her wife.  "I couldn't stand to live without you.  _Please_."

Daisy just kissed her rather than reply, letting her own tears spill out and pour down her cheeks.  Jemma desperately clutched the armor Daisy still wore, a flash of anger and hatred bubbling up inside her at the reason why her wife would need to wear such a thing, but she quickly gets rid of that feeling and replaces it with the love she feels for and from Daisy, praying that the gods will allow her to continue to feel this way.

***

"I say we attack while they aren't prepared."

"No," Daisy protested firmly.  The council all focused their attention on her.  "You know that it is not right to do this.  The gods frown upon actions such as this during war.  We mustn't do this."

"If we attack while they aren't ready, the odds of us winning are much greater.  We could finish them and move on from this mess," the same council member fought, strongly standing by his opinion.

Daisy looked to her father, he having the final say in all of this.  She prayed that he realized she was always right, and that he wouldn't choose one of his council members over her the one time it really matters.

"We will attack the Greeks while they are unprepared.  My daughter will lead them."

"I will lead them," Daisy parroted bitterly, glaring at her father before leaving the meeting room.

***

Daisy, as always, was right.  The gods punished them for breaking the etiquette of war, they being in favor of the Greeks this battle and driving the Trojans back to their city. 

In the flurry of panic and adrenaline filled fighting from her men, she spotted the armor of the greatest warrior of Greece, Bobbi Morse.  The warrior slashed at her men and killed them ruthlessly one by one, never stopping and continuing to press forward.  The rest of Daisy's men were becoming scared and weak because of the show Bobbi was giving, so she decided that the only thing to do to give her men back their confidence was to take on the Greek.

Their swords clashed against each other, both of them dodging the others' attacks and fighting with no mercy shown, equally matched and continuing to battle...

Until Daisy found an opening and slashed the tip of her sword against the warriors neck, slicing it open and causing Bobbi to fall to the ground.

Everyone around them stopped, and Daisy felt her entire world crumble when the helmet slipped off and she realized that this warrior wasn't Bobbi, but her lover, Lance Hunter.

Fitz came over, joining Daisy in the middle of the now paused battle, looking at her sadly before turning to see Lance's still and limp body on the ground.

"The battle is over!" Fitz declared to his men, Daisy doing to same with hers, still in shock by what she's just done.  "Bobbi chose not to battle today, angry with Agamemnon and hist demands.  Lance took her armor when she refused to fight."

Daisy closed her eyes and fell to her knees, hating what she's just done.

"She's going to come for you, Skye."

"I know," Daisy replied.

All she could think of was how much pain this was going to bring Jemma.

***

"Skye!"

Daisy clenched her jaw, standing from her seat beside her father's throne, Jemma's hand shooting out to stop her.

"Skyeeeeeeeee!"

"You don't have to, Skye.  Please," Jemma begged.

But Daisy knew she had to.  Bobbi was here to avenge Lance Hunter.  She was the one who had killed the man when there wasn't even supposed to be a battle in the first place, and so she deserved whatever fate came from this battle.

"SKYE!"

"She is calling for me.  I have to go."

"No!  Please no!" Jemma choked out, starting to sob now as Daisy put on her armor that Mack held for her.

"SKYE OF TROY, PREPARE TO DIE."

Daisy winced, knowing that Bobbi's words would mostly affect Jemma rather than herself.  She put her sword in it's sheath and grabbed her shield, turning now to face Jemma for what could be the last time.

"I love you, Jemma.  You are the most beautiful woman in the world.  You deserve the title, not your sister, and I don't want you to ever forget that.  I love you.  I love you no matter what.  I will always love you, even from the underworld."

"No, Skye, please!  Please don't say that!  You're going to come back to me.  _Please_ , Skye...you can't..."

"Mack, make sure she's safe," Daisy ordered, ignoring Jemma now, knowing she can't look at her without forgetting all about the battle and staying safe behind the wall and the army.

"Skye!  No!  My love, I am begging you.  Please do not fight her."

Daisy grabbed her wife and pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss, trying to convey how much love she had for Jemma in this final kiss.

Jemma tried to grab for her as Daisy turned to walk away, but Mack stepped in her way and kept her from doing so, simply holding the new princess of Troy as she cried out for her wife.

The gates to the city opened, Daisy walking out past the protective wall and knowing that there was no going back now.  Bobbi stood upon her chariot, glaring at her and looking ready to kill.

Not even the gods could protect their beloved princess of Troy from the revenge seeking and blood thirsty Greek warrior.

***

Many events happened that marked the end of the Trojan war.

Princess Skye's death, The Trojan Horse (so brilliantly planned by Fitz), the death of Bobbi when Ward shot an arrow through her ankle, the death of Mack as he vowed to protect Jemma, and the death of Ward as well as his father, Priam.  Menelaus and his men came for Helen to kill her soon after, but she simply undressed and won her safety.  Jemma, however, was now of Trojan royalty after marrying Daisy, and so they killed her without thought.

The gods planned for that to happen, however.  They wished for nothing but to reunite Princess Daisy and Princess Jemma for the rest of eternity.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed my random idea. Also, apologies for any grammatical errors.


End file.
